Zora Dominion
The Zora Dominion is a playable faction in Hyrule: Total War. They are playable from start. Description The Zora are an elder race whose origin traces back to the times of ancient Hylians. They are an aquatic species that resemble humanoid fish but while they display many characteristics of aquatic life they also have vestigial mammalian traits (such as female chests) that imply they might have had mammalian ancestors. Some scholars believe the Zora might have originally been an artificial cross of the feral River Zola and Hylians of ancient times. Regardless, the Zora are a fairly dominant force in Hyrule. They admire physical beauty above all else, and believe themselves physically superior to all life. An average Zora spends most of their life forcing their body to grow into certain forms through the use of constraints and manipulation. As a result most Zora are unnaturally thin and graceful, and they have little tolerance for any Zora who does not abide by this custom. The Zora's need for appearing perfect reflects in their military force as well. Their soldiers usually are outfitted to look more imposing rather than fight and perform effectively, and most of their armor, weapons, and outfits are designed for form over function. For this reason the Zora generally are not very durable, but their high discipline and morale usually helps them last longer in a fight when most soldiers would make a run for it. They also have a natural advantage in the water, an advantageous trait none of the other races can claim to have. Language The spoken and written language of the Zora is known as High Zoran. Geography The Zora Dominion controls Dominion Valley, a valley located around the source of the Zora River in the north. It is bordered in the west by Eldin Province; the Death Mountain Range in the north, Holodrum in the east and the Kokiri Forest in the south. History Ancient Age The Zora of the Dominion are an offshot of the River Zora, an alien race that serves the Druthulidi Bellum, created by the crossbreeding the Zola and Hylians. They were once Bellum's favourites until they betrayed their dark god and turned to worship the Golden Goddesses. Around 5000 BG, the young Oshunite Jabun fled his doomed empire in the Great Sea and made his way to continental Hyrule, where the Zora began to worship him, believing him to be Malkorbagia's successor and the Wind Fish of their inlegends. He established the Zora Dominion and formed the monarchy that would rule over for the next several thousand years. Rise of Ganon In 0 AG, when the Zora guards at the Water Temple inform the Dominion about a Sheikah army that invaded Hylia Marine in search of the Triforce, King Farkos sends the general Rutela and an army to the temple to help defend the holy artifact. There the Zora work with the Hylians and Demise to repel the Interlopers. Following their victory, the Zora army returns to the Domain. Gerudo Wars Around 99 AG, hostilities between the Zora and the Gorons begin to break out and escalate, and King Farkos threatens to invade Death Mountain. In 100 AG, King Farkos launches an invasion of Death Mountain in an attempt to claim the enormous rupee mine Gor Forgaru for the Zora Dominion, and plans to oversee the operation personally. However, his plans were all correctly predicted by the Goron King Darunia, who, with the help of the Dodongos, stops the Zora army in its tracks. The Zora manage to kill King Dodongo, but Darunia is still able to confront and challenge King Farkos to a duel. Despite having to fight on foot against King Farkos and his battlecrab mount, Darunia ultimately dismounts the Zora king and crushes his skull with a hammer, bringing an end to the Zora invasion of Death Mountain. Darunia then decides to launch an invasion of the Zora Dominion in order to end their threat once and for all. Meanwhile, the Zora Dominion is receiving Laruto, an ambassador from Lanayru Province, who asks for a trade agreement between the Dominion and Lanayru. Princess Ruto, daughter of King Farkos and Queen Rutela, flatly refuses, claiming that it would cause the half-breeds from Lanayru to come taint the purebloods, even though Ruto herself is a half-breed as well. However, the meeting is interrupted by Zaleen, who reports a Twili and River Zora raid. In the caverns underneath Domain Prime, Ruto discovers General Onox swimming upstream and intercepts him, and manages to kill him with the help of Zaleen and Laruto. However, when the Zora and the Twili are occupied, the River Zora have planted numerous Sols around the capital, and with Onox dead, they abandon their Twili allies and detonate the Sols. The Zora Dominion is destroyed, and the Zora people are forced to seek refuge across Hyrule. Features Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities * Disciplined Mentality: The Zora have a high sense of duty and loyalty to their superiors, and as such do not retreat as often as other empires would in a terrible fight. * Body Obsession: The Zora obsess over their physical grace and appearance. As such most Zora are relatively frail in combat and their armor is designed to shape and mold their bodies rather than protect them. * Aquatic: The Zora are able to travel over any body of water. * Vulnerable to Ice: The Zora are unable to survive in sub zero temperatures, and tire very quickly in snow. Freeform Campaign * Faction Leader: King Farkos * Settlements: 3 ** Domain Prime (city, capital) ** Nayrunis (village) ** Rutoval (village) * Goals: ** Short Campaign: hold 20 regions, including Gor Goronon ** Long Campaign: hold 30 regions, including Gor Goronon Units Standard * Zora Infantry * Zora Blademasters * Bigocto Riders * Zora Mages * Sapphire Wardens * Shock Troopers * Floodmasters * Zora Healers * Domain Supremes * Bigocto Battle Platforms Siege Weapons * Mage Cannon * Bigocto Siege Platform Command Units * Sapphire Captain * Sapphire General Agents * Zora Ambassador * Zora Priestess Hero Characters * King Farkos Zora De Bon XVI * Princess Ruto * Zaleen * Telara Tech Tree The Zora techtree consists of several specialized structures dedicated to create certain classes of troops: You wont have a barracks that trains both melee and ranged units for example. Their techtree is more dependent on settlement size as well, encouraging players to grow their settlements in order to produce what the Dominion can create. Some Zora structures have minor prerequisites, and a range of upgrades. Hamlet *'Aqua Farms:' The Zora gather all manner of food from their submerged farms, everything from fish to vegetation. *'Gardens': A simply plot of land devoted to flora, Gardens increase the health of their host settlement as well as the happiness of those that live there. Village *'Expanded Aqua Farms:' By devoting more water space to their farms, the Zora can encourage a larger variety of plant life and fish species to grow for food. *'Hall of Warriors:' Training facility and monument dedicated to Zora infantry. Allows the training of melee units. *'Sanctified Hall of Warriors': Increasing the size of the Hall and training programs there allow for the deployment of better Zora soldiers. *'Hall of Magic:' Training facility and monument dedicated to Zora magic users. Allows the training of ranged units. *'Sanctified Hall of Magic': Increasing the size of the Hall and training programs there allow for the deployment of better Zora ranged units. *'Bigocto Nest:' The difficult to train Bigoctos are kept at these partially submerged nests where they can breed. Allows the training of Cavalry. Town *'Protected Aqua Farms:' By regulating the hunting and cultivation of certain species to coincide with seasons and mating cycles, the Zora can maximize their food's population and output. *'Public Baths:' The Health of a settlement is increased for the Zora populations that bathe there. Happiness is also increased as well as population growth: Public Baths are an excellent way for Zora couples to meet. *'Healing Gallery:' Structure dedicated to healing the sick and infirm. Increases the health of a settlement as well as allowing the training of Zora Healers. *'Large Gardens:' By expanding the Gardens of a settlement both its health and the happiness of its people increase. Large Town *'Blended Aqua Farms:' By allowing flora and fauna to grow and live alongside the entirety of Zora settlements, food is no longer an issue for such a population. *'Beauty Spire': Statue dedicated to the purity and beauty of the Zora people, increasing the happiness of their people as well as their desire to have children. *'Art Gallery:' Collection of various Zora statues and art put on display. Art is highly valued amongst the Zora people, such a place increases their happiness. *'Domain Hall of Warriors:' Greatly expanded Hall of Warriors that can train and discipline the best foot soldiers in the entire Dominion army. *'Domain Hall of Magic': Greatly expanded Hall of Magic that can train and discipline the best mages in the entire Dominion army. *'Enlarged Bigocto Nest': Increasing the size of the Bigocoto nest can potentially allow them to grow into Hugeoctos. Allows the training of large cavalry units. City *'Theater:' Zora love of art translates into plays, which are performed publicly at this theater. Zora citizens will be appreciative and happy to watch such displays. *'Record Gallery': Essentially a library of Zora knowledge and History, any can purchase or lend from its vast store of information. Increases happiness and the income of a settlement. *'Great House of Healing': This large hospital greatly increases the health of its host settlement and can continue training Zora Healers. *'Hall of Heroes': Largest Hall of Warriors with a dedicated armory. Allows Zora soldiers to be trained at their first upgrade level. Large City *'Grand Theater': This massive arena can host the largest of Zora plays, enough to have miniature armies and navies battle in retold epics. *'Hall of Ladies:' Largest Hall of Magic with a dedicated crystalline core. Allows Zora soldiers to be trained at their second upgrade level.Category:Zora Dominion Category:Factions Category:Factions in Hyrule: Total War Category:Goddess Acknowledgement Category:Civilized Category:Defensive